The invention relates to an ice axe for mountaineering comprising a head, a shaft, and an anatomical grip having one free end and an end secured to the shaft, and defining a handling zone of the ice axe of length L bounded by an adjustment end-piece arranged at the free end of the grip, and by a protuberance of the grip at its end secured to the shaft, the grip comprising adjustment means for adjusting the length L of the handling zone.